VC and Tank Update
by Elenimou
Summary: This is an update to Captain Bitch. It is meant to be a one chapter, but I unintentionally left it open at the end. Who knows, maybe there will be more in the future?


Several people have PMed me suggesting since I had a Prologue, I need an Epilogue:

Epilogue:

Let's peek in on our Trenton friends sometime in the future:

Winter snows had come early and showed no signs of leaving. In more rural areas of Mercer County, the farms lay quietly under the white blanket, the evergreen trees still jealously guarded their snow. In Trenton the once beautiful pristine white covering was now sullied with road salts and sand splashed about by passing traffic. Vehicles were covered slush and salt haze. Even the air was fouled by the corrosive spray. The sun had not been seen in weeks.

During the Christmas season, the winter mess was more tolerable as homes were illuminated with outdoor lights and candles in the windows. In the gentrified rural areas, landscapes were decorated with twinkling lights in the trees or wreaths and swags along fences and gates. In the city's Catholic ethnic neighborhood home yards the ever-present Holy Mother statue in her up-tipped bathtub grotto finally had company. A small cradle held the Holy Child, but instead of Joseph, Magi, and angels adoring the child, giant inflated creatures competed for the remaining outdoor space. Apparently Biblical passages failed to mention the visiting penguins, nutcrackers, snowmen, or Snoopy.

Life at Rangeman barely acknowledged the calendar or season. A security business was 24/7 as was crime. The holidays brought more home burglaries as Grinches stole Christmas gifts from under people's trees. Retail shops experienced more break-ins for those who wished to shop after hours. The malls and larger stores needed more security to reduce shoplifting and parking lot break-ins. For the employees at Rangeman the increased Holiday crime rate meant bonus checks in their post-New Year's pay.

Stephanie Manoso was standing in the Break Room refilling her coffee mug missing the Christmas cookies Ella managed to get to the room just before each coffee break. The next treats wouldn't come until Valentine's Day in February. Tank entered the break room in his usual quiet manner. How such a large man could more so quietly perplexed Stephanie. "The next work schedule looks good," he said as he moved towards the fruit bowl to grab an orange.

"Even with the new computer program, honoring everyone's request for time off was a nightmare. I think everyone was happy. Now I have more time to work on new clients. Personally I'd rather be working on new clients someplace warm, like Antigua. I'm so tired of the cold weather."

"Why haven't you scheduled a vacation for you and Ranger?" Tank asked.

"I grumble each time I put on my boots, coat, hat, scarf, and gloves, hinting that the Miami office needs a visit. I can't imagine what you go through dressing your little ones."

He chuckled, "George is threatening to glue the gloves on their hands."

-0-

Ranger and Stephanie decided not to have children. The motherly instincts never germinated let alone blossomed. Her own childhood and her mother problems were the major factors. Of course Helen ranted about her selfish daughter not wanting a child, but not to her daughter's face. Communication lines between Stephanie and her mother had been cut years before. It was the beauticians at Clip n Curl who now heard Helen's tirades. Most ignored her. The more courageous ones disagreed with Helen. "Stephanie Manoso is a model for young women in town. More would do well to seek an education and career rather than pumping out babies at nineteen like you did." Another rebuttal was often along the line, "Your daughter is living her own life, not one dictated by her mother or the out-of-touch-with-reality Burg residents. As a result she is now a highly respected businesswoman, serves on numerous philanthropic committees in Mercer County, and married to a gorgeous man."

"You mean a thug," Helen hissed.

The beautician started laughing, "Mrs. Plum you are so wrong it is comical. You are truly living in the land of denial. The true thug is that retired cop Morelli. Not only did he have several excessive force charges against him as a cop, he was also Trenton's Lothario. He was screwing half of Trenton while he tried to woo your daughter. He was using her penchant for town gossip to hide his lascivious acts."

"How dare you say that about Joseph."

"Then why did Gina, his wife of four months shoot him?"

"It was an accident. The gun misfired."

The beautician laughed. "That's Angie Morelli's story knowing people like you will spread the lie. The police department even signed off on it so they could get him out of the department quickly. Gina came home and found Joe in their bed with Stella Margucci. If his gun misfired, how did Gina end up with his house and half his pension? He's fortunate his only lasting injury is a limp. Gina was aiming for something more personal. That's why he's a night security guard in a retirement village. I wonder if he's getting any action there?"

"Men sometimes need more than a wife is willing to provide."

"Is that the same line you fed your daughters or are you speaking from experience Mrs. Plum?"

Helen glared at the beautician but wisely held her tongue. Pissing off someone perming your hair could give you weeks of bad hair days.

-0-

Twice a month Stephanie ate lunch with her father at his lodge. They had long ago repaired their relationship and now enjoyed each other's company. She had cut back dramatically on junk food, but the lodge's Mac-and-cheese, was to die for.

Frank admitted he was not happy in his marriage. When asked why he stayed with his wife, he shrugged and answered, "If we were to divorce and split the property, we'd both be living at poverty level. I've moved into your old bedroom, Pumpkin. She has her house, her ironing, and her bottle. Since Edna moved to senior living, it is very quiet at home. Your mother and I rarely talk to each other."

"You sat at the dinner table for years and only said, "Pass the gravy."

Reaching up to his ear, he pulled out a hearing aid. "I never wear them at home."

Stephanie laughed, "How long have you worn hearing aids?"

"Fifteen years but I quit wearing them at home when Edna came to live with us. Your husband will probably wear them in a few years. Gunfire and loud music do a number on our ears."

-0-

George Christofondodoulous, retired Lt. General US Army had escaped the insanity that was Washinton DC. Most expected he'd hang around waiting to be called by a Fortune 500 company to add respectability and decorum. Instead he found himself bundling up the four year old twins he had convinced Pierre and his daughter Vassi to adopt.

A hurricane decimated the island of Martinique, his late-wife's home. He along with his son Niko, Vassi, Tank, and several men from Rangeman traveled to Martinique to help with the recovery. While working on rebuilding an orphanage, George saw two, two-year olds playing quietly together. When he asked the priest in charge about them, he learned the twins were orphaned in the storm.

After a long day of work, Tank, Niko, Ram, Lester, Bobby, and Vassi returned to their housing. George, VC's father had returned earlier and now was cuddling two small children. "These twins lost their family, they are orphans," George said as he held each on a shoulder. "They remind me so much of you and Niko at this age."

Vassi looked at her brother and in "twin communication" thought, "Uh oh. We are about to be blind-sided."

Niko shook his head no, "I have two adolescent girls. I'm not up for young twins."

George looked at Tank and his daughter, "No way would adoption be possible for a single man my age, but I am offering to be a full-time Nanny."

Tank smiled broadly, he had never totally given up the hope of being a father. By this time other Rangemen joined the conversation, "We can be uncles."

Vassi looked at Tank and the other Rangemen and knew she was lost. Since they had come together again, the Pierre Sherman turned out to be the squishy nougat inside a hard outer dark chocolate coating. "We need to talk," she said knowing she was going into the conversation on the losing side.

The priest was ecstatic the children would be adopted. Pierre was over joyed to have a family. Vassi thought back to her youth with Niko and her parents, before the Egypt travesty, and decided she might enjoy being a mother.

-0-

George whispered to his granddaughter, Sarah, as he slipped the snow boots over her feet, " _Vos bottes sont preseque trop pepites."_ (You boots are almost too small)

Sarah giggled, "English _GramPapa."_

George smiled, "No sweetheart, I'm reminding you of your original language. I don't want you to lose it. Your _mere_ speaks six languages. And your _pere_ speaks four."

Sarah's eyes glowed, "How many do you speak _GramPapa?_ "

George paused, "At one time I could speak five, but my brain is slowing down. I want to exercise it back into shape by helping you two."

Raphael spoke up for the first time, " _Mi tios me hablan espanol."_

" _Mis tios me hablan,_ Raphael," George gently corrected. "They are good men. You are fortunate to have so many uncles who love you. Your _pere_ will take you to see them tomorrow."

"Will you come too _GramPapa_?" Raphael asked.

" _Si, mi nieto._ We will play with them in their big gym." During the cold winter months Ranger allowed the children into the gym to burn off energy with their adopted uncles.

-0-

VC now went by the name Vassi. Marrying Tank she was able to drop the tongue twisting last name Christofondodoulous. However, the Rangemen continued to call her VC, even Vassi was too long for them. As she came up the Haywood Street building's stairs to the 5th floor command floor she met Hector coming down the stairs.

" _Hola Chica_ ," he smiled knowing the name _chica_ pissed her off.

Had it be anyone other than Hector called her _chicka_ , she would have slugged him or worse " _Vete al dominion, pendejo."_ (Go to hell, *&^$ )

Hector laughed as he continued down the stairs. They were actually very good friends and ran a super secret division of Rangeman.

As she opened the stairwell door, Stephanie saw her and said, "Looks like second shift is here," Steph said. Time for Papa to head home." VC and Tank often worked opposite shifts or split shifts so one could be home with the kids. Even Grandpa George needed a break.

"What chaos did the terrors cause today?" Tank asked as he kissed his wife.

Vassi laughed, "No chaos, we went ice skating. They did very well for their first attempts. Dad was more concerned about me falling than the kids."

"Can you blame him? I'm not sure I wouldn't have been chewing the rails as well," Tank said remembering VC encounter with paralysis several years before.

"I was always a good ice skater but I did go down on one knee when Raf's blade crossed mine. The two terrors are tired tonight. To give Dad a break, I suggest easing the two into bed with soft stories instead of tag-team wrestling."

"Am I cooking dinner?"

"I made beef stew with extra vegetables. _Gram-Papa_ made _baguettes_. You might to throw together a salad if Dad hasn't make one."

Tank smiled, "Who knew a 3-star general was also a baker."

VC laughed out loud, "He can bake but between him, the terrors and the pups the kitchen was a mess. I had to vacuum flour out of the dogs' fur. I didn't have time to bathe them, swab the kitchen and change the kids."

Tank shook his head, "I don't know how your mother handled the two of you while your father was away."

"She was 25 years old. At that age anything is possible. We are dinosaurs, all three of us." Then noticing Stephanie listening in, "You sure you and Ranger don't want to join the fun?"

Stephanie laughed, "I'm a step-mother to a teenage girl and aunt to your two. I'm all booked up." She wanted to add aunt to three nieces, but Albert had a brain transplant and saw his wife becoming another Helen Plum. For the sake of his daughter Lisa and his two step-daughters he gave Valerie an ultimatum, move away from Trenton or divorce. Valerie was greatly torn, but the thought of a second divorce was overwhelming. The Kloughns moved to Atlanta where Albert works as an attorney for Rangeman Atlanta. He had six months to make major improvements to his weight and fitness as a condition of employment. He succeeded and Valerie also trimmed down, losing her "gravy fat." Most importantly, the girls are no longer being raised in the Burg Way.

"Coward," Vassi smiled at Stephanie.

"Yep, that's us," Ranger said as he came up behind Stephanie and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Plus we have a building full of men, some of whom are still struggling with adolescence."

"Surely you don't mean me," Lester said as he rounded the Break Room's corner heading for the coffee pot.

"You were tops on my list."

Lester laughed, "My wife probably agrees with you."

Tank had gone back to his office to get his coat when a call came in, "Alarm, 1707 Albion. Perimeter alarm."

Tank turned around but Vassi stopped him. "I've got it, go home." Then turning back to the monitors and looking at the board marking locations of all Rangeman on patrol, "Roll team 3, seven back up, move team 2 three blocks south until others clear."

"Ten-four," came the snappy reply from the dispatcher.

Turning back to Tank, Vassi said, "Drive carefully, the roads are icy." Then she kissed him gently and lovingly.

Ranger watched his #2 and #2.1. He never thought Tank would find his heart-mate but now that he has, they made a perfect team; Rangeman team, husband and wife team, and parents.

-0-

Tank rolled through the gates of his rural Mercer County home. Most days the commute from downtown Trenton where Rangeman was located to his home took less than 15 minutes. If done during rush hour, especially if an accident clogged the roads, the commute would be longer.

The house with land was large than either of them really wanted. "We can always close off the upper floor until we have company." Neither expected to be filling it with children and her father. George held true on his promise to be the Nanny. He had an in-law suite comprised of a bedroom, large bathroom, kitchen, eating area, and den. In true humble military fashion he mumbled, "A Quonset hut out back would have been fine."

Right now the twins slept in the same bedroom. In time they would separate. Vassi assured Tank Sarah would request the change as she matured. Like Vassi, Sarah appeared to have a strong tomboy lean which delighted her mother to no end. But she also had a feminine side thanks to her Aunt Stephanie. Whether trained by Steph or developed naturally, Sarah had her father, grandfather, and Rangeman uncles wrapped around her little finger.

Vassi watched Sarah overcome her father's instructions with a pout. "Dad, please tell me I wasn't that bad." George put his arm around his daughter, "No, you were worse."

As Tank drove up the driveway to the open garage he smiled. How did a solitary man with three cats end up here? Because you believed the Lord would help you find your true love again," he muttered. "He did and then some."

Before entering the house, Tank locked his weapons in the gun safe in the Service room just inside the garage. There were other weapons in the house in case of emergencies, but also kept in locked locations. Checking he was weapons free, he opened the door to be greeted by two four-year olds and two rambunctious Belgian Malinois pups. The later were to become future guard dogs.

"Papa!" came the calls as they rushed to his open arms. Each claimed a shoulder and he lifted both children with ease. His heart swelled with love he never thought he'd experience.

"Hmm, what smells so good," he said as he sniffed each child.

Sarah giggled, "Not us Papa. _Mere_ made pot-a-feu before she left for work. _GramPapa_ made fresh bread and we helped."

"Was this before or after ice skating?"

"Before."

George Christofondodoulous stepped into the kitchen. Long gone was the Army uniform. Today he was dressed in a thin wale corduroy trouser, wing shirt with a sweater over the top. "Dinner in one hour." George looked over his son-in-law for signs of stress that might indicated the need for an adult beverage. Tank was relaxed.

"What do you need."

Tank nodded, "I'm fine. We are going to change clothes."

Still carrying the children and followed by the dogs, Tank went to the bedroom and set the children on the bed. Sitting down he began removing his boots, "So tell me about ice skating." As he shed his clothes, so he shed the day's tensions. He emerged from the dressing closet wearing dark woolen trousers, heavy wool shirt, and a big smile. Coming over to the bed, he began tickling the children. As they wiggled he rolled onto the bed so they could climb over him. The pups wanted into the play but were not allowed onto the bed. After cuddling with the children for a bit, he rose and said, "We need set the table for dinner."

" _Viens, les_ _chiens,"_ Raphael called to the dogs and dutifully dogs and children led the way. The three cats watched the progress from their high perches in the sun room. They were much more interesting in the birds outside the windows than the pups _._ Why did their human pollute their lives with other uprights, children and dogs? Still after the little humans were in bed and the pups napped, the three cats would find their way to their owner and curl around him as they had before.

-0-

Ranger stepped into Stephanie's office dressed in a lovely deep blue Italian suit and blue tone shirt and the tie nicely between two blue colors.

Stephanie looked up and smiled. Her eyes turned a deeper blue, "Yum." Ranger indeed looked luscious enough to eat.

"It's Friday, our night to go out for dinner."

She stood and removed her black cardigan sweater revealing a winter-modest but very form fitting blue-violet dress with just enough blue to highlight her eyes. Pearls with diamonds adorned her ears and neck.

She had previously changed from her Rangeman uniform. Though they owned a house near Tank and VC, they retained the seventh floor apartment for weekdays or when change of clothes was necessary.

Ranger wrapped the thick cashmere coat around her with a matching neck scarf. "I'd rather dress you in mink."

"Not Trenton style, my style, plus the animal rights people would target us."

"Gloves?"

"Here in my purse."

Ranger glanced down and noted she was carrying a deep blue Italian leather clutch purse she had purchased in Milan. It was too small for her Glock, no doubt it held the small Sig. He didn't ask if she was armed, these days she was always armed.

"Not in the purse," she smiled after watching his eyes and perhaps reading his mind.

He looked her over carefully wondering exactly with what and where she was armed.

"You can frisk me later," she smiled. "Where are we going?"

"Dinner and dancing until dawn."

"Until dawn? I had other ideas, " she pouted but with a twinkle in her eye.

"I didn't say what type of dancing, did I?"

"Julie is back in school, so we have the house to ourselves."

He shook his head, "Thank heavens for the new college semester. I'm glad she chose Rutgers over Princeton otherwise I suspect she would be living with us full time."

"After this winter, she may decide to go back to Florida. I might join her," Stephanie said half jokingly.

As they left the fifth floor, Ranger turned back to VC, "We'll be at the house this weekend."

VC nodded. She hoped she wouldn't have to interfere with their weekend.

#


End file.
